Golden Sun: A New Age
by Ben Goldberg
Summary: Two years after Golden Sun: The Lost Age everyone is having a reunion when Sol Sanctum is lifted up out of the ground and the lighthouses are sucked into the ground. What could be happening?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, any of it's characters, or the first half of the  
prologue.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The town of Vale guarded the secret for many years, until Isaac and Jenna, whose parents died in a storm three years before, disturbed the ancient sanctum.  
  
Saturos and Menardi, of the Mars clan, followed them into the sanctum. With them traveled Jenna's brother, Felix, whom she thought had also died in the storm.  
  
Saturos and Menardi stole the elemental stars, the keys to breaking the seal on the power of Alchemy, and kidnapped Jenna and the scholar Kraden.  
  
If the four jewels of earth, fire, wind, and water were used to fire the elemental lighthouses, the seal of Alchemy would be broken.  
  
Isaac and Garet set out to stop Saturos and Menardi, rescue their friends, and return the elemental stars to their home in Sol Sanctum.  
  
They banded together with a young Wind Adapt named Ivan and pursued Saturos and Menardi to Imil, a winter-locked town near Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
There, they met the guardian of the lighthouse, a Water Adept named Mia. With her, Isaac pursued Saturos to the aerie high atop Mercury Lighthouse.  
  
Isaac was too late to stop Saturos from lighting the beacon and fleeing. Again Isaac chased him, crossing Angara to the shores of the Karagol Sea.  
  
Finding passage on a troubled ship, Isaac crossed the Karagol to Tolbi. He spoke to Tolbi's leader, a strange man named Babi.  
  
Babi entered Isaac in Colosso as a test to his powers. Isaac's Psynergy won Colosso and earned him Babi's trust. Babi revealed a great secret to Isaac.  
  
Thanks to a mystic draught from the lost land of Lemuria, Babi was 150 years old! He offered to help Isaac, who then headed deep into Gondowan.  
  
In the town of Lalivero, Isaac learned that Saturos and Menardi had kidnapped a young girl named Sheba, whom they needed within the lighthouse.  
  
Isaac fought and defeated them atop the lighthouse, but he was too late, the beacon had been lit.  
  
A great cataclysm followed. Sheba fell into the sea, and Felix jumped in to rescuer her, but both were lost in the Raging waters. Jenna left the lighthouse to find them, but to no avail.  
  
Isaac returned to Lalivero, where Babi asked him to seek out Lemuria and the remaining lighthouses. He gave Isaac a Lemurian ship to make the journey to find the lost land.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Jenna was escaping the lighthouse when she saw Alex. He told her to run to Idejima Peninsula. When she got there the Venus Lighthouse was being lit.  
  
There was an earthquake that broke off the peninsula and it floated out to sea. There, a title wave caused by the earthquake hit the peninsula and drifted it into Indra.  
  
A little while later they made it to a city named Madra. A strange man named Piers was in the Madra jail. But they kept going, not knowing how important he would be.  
  
Next they traveled to Air's Rock where Sheba learned the Reveal Psynergy, they used it to enter a secret passage behind a rock in Garoh to talk to Master Maha. He told them about Air's Rock, Psynergy, and werewolves.  
  
After crossing Yampi Desert they made it to Alhafra, where they met Briggs, a pirate up to no good. He had tried to steal some goods, but Felix and company stopped him and put him in jail.  
  
Felix and friends then traveled over the Kibombo Mountains where they found a young man named Piers, or was he young? Piers joined their party because Felix offered to help him.  
  
He was trying to get back the Black Orb, which controlled his ship. A man named Akafubu stole it so he could use it as an offering to please the Great Gabomba, his god.  
  
After that they returned to his ship and fought their way down to the bottom. There, Piers put the Black Orb in the ship and the ship was ready for sailing.  
  
They then went to Aqua Rock where Piers learned Parch. They continued their travel and went to Gaia Rock where Felix learned Sand.  
  
Later on they went back to Alhafra where Briggs escaped on a boat and returned to his hometown, Champa. Felix chased him there and settled things down.  
  
Briggs's great grandmother told Felix that to make it to Lemuria they would need the Trident of Ankohl. She said if they got her all three pieces she would put it together for them.  
  
When they were about to leave Champa they encountered Alex. Accompany Alex were two strange Adapts. They said their names were Karst and Agatio.  
  
So they went to the Shrine of the Sea God, Tudaria Tower, and Ankohl Ruins. There they got the Left Prong, the Right Prong, and the Center Prong. They returned the pieces to her and she built them the Trident.  
  
They used the Trident in the Sea of Time to get past a sea monster named Poseidon. At Lemuria, Piers learned his mom had passes away. They then talked to the king of Lemuria who gave them an item to learn the Psynergy Grind.  
  
They kept traveling until one day they reached the Jupiter Lighthouse. They had almost reached the top when they found Isaac and the group in trouble. Jenna and Sheba stayed back while Felix and Piers went to go light the lighthouse.  
  
At the top they were confronted by Karst and Agatio who before had made a deal with them if Felix lit the lighthouse, they wouldn't kill Isaac's party. The two of them still attacked Felix Piers at the top.  
  
Soon after Jenna and Sheba came to help and they defeated Karst and Agatio. They then lit the lighthouse and returned to Contigo, a town near the lighthouse.  
  
They then explained why they were lighting the lighthouses And Isaac and company joined Felix and company. The people at Atteak Inlet gave them a pair of wings for their ship.  
  
Before they made it to Prox, they stopped by Magma Rock, where Jenna learned Blaze. At Prox, the town leader gave Felix's group permission to climb the Mars Lighthouse.  
  
In the lighthouse, they encountered a pair of dragons, which they defeated. The dragons were actually Karst and Agatio. At the top they were confronted by the Wise One, who summoned a dragon they had to fight to light the lighthouse.  
  
When they defeated the dragon, they figured out it was really Felix's two parents and Isaac's dad. They lit the lighthouse and the power of the lighthouse restored their power.  
  
When the four lighthouses were lit the Golden Sun rose from the top of Mt. Aleph. Alex was standing there so he could get the power of the Golden Sun, but Isaac had some of it, and when the Wise One approached him and stopped him, he didn't have unlimited power.  
  
He couldn't move and Mt. Aleph and Vale were sucked under the earth. Everyone from Vale escaped and Alex died, or did he? 


	2. The Beginning

Two years later,  
  
Since Vale had been sucked underground, they had built a town next to Vault where everyone from Vale could live. They had named the new town Vaul; they just combined the names Vale and Vault so it could show it was built by both Vale and Vault people. Vaul was a nice town with a big fountain in the middle of it. The houses were built the same and most of the people still had the same neighbors. It was almost like living in Vale itself.  
  
Isaac had been doing well since he started living in Vaul. Things were back to normal for him once his dad was back home. His mom's spirits were up high and she seemed to be a lot more active. He stilled lived with his parents but they had started construction on a new house for him.  
  
Garet had moved out of his parent's house. He lived near the town entrance but every day he would go visit his family so it felt like he was living there anyways. Garet's grandpa was still the mayor. He was a very skilled sword fighter. He would practice a few hours every day and a few times a week go out exploring and battle wild monsters.  
  
Ivan lived in Vault again so it was like he was living in Vaul. He would go hang out with Isaac sometimes and go exploring in the ruins of Sol Sanctum. There was nothing really there, just some pieces of stone slabs that were remains of Sol Sanctum. There would be minor earthquakes here and there coming from Sol Sanctum, but that was all.  
  
Mia went back to Imil to take care of her people and be the town healer. She lived in a house of her own but she was in a small town so it didn't matter. She hadn't really talked with anyone from her adventuring group for a while, but today was the 2nd anniversary of saving the world from Gaia Falls so she came to visit Vaul.  
  
Felix was doing well with his parents back home. They had made a new house for their parents, but Felix had his own house also. He had gotten a job as the town's weapon and armor seller. He had the shop in his home downstairs, and upstairs was two bedrooms, a kitchen, a nice little living room, and a small bathroom.  
  
Jenna decided that she wanted to move in her brother's new house so that's why there were two bedrooms. She would help run her brother's shop while he was making the supplies. She had become quite fond of Djinn and would play with her fire Djinn every day.  
  
Sheba had gone back to Lalivero to settle things between Lalivero and Tolbi. She made it back just in time because chaos was erupting and there was going to be a war. After that, she decided to go back to Vaul. She was next-door neighbors with Garet's parents and she played with Garet's younger brother every day.  
  
Piers also decided to stay in Vaul because that was where most of his friends lived. He would sometimes go hunting with Garet; sometimes help Felix with the shop. He was a friendly neighbor who would help a hand to anyone. No one still knew the age of Piers; it was a mystery to all except him.  
  
Anyways, it was the two-year anniversary of saving the world. There was a big party in Vaul. Last year they couldn't have the party in Vaul because it wasn't finished being built. Instead they had it in Vault. Anyone who wanted to come to the party this year was welcome. Mai's parents came with Mai to the party and Sheba had some friends come from Lalivero to celebrate. Everyone would have some food and drinks and talk to each other. It was a day to relax and celebrate.  
  
"Hi, Mia, I haven't seen you for a while!" Piers exclaimed to Mia.  
  
"Well, I live far away and I don't get out much as the town healer," she told him.  
  
"So you're the town healer, I never knew that," he said.  
  
"Well, yeah, I have good healing powers so the people chose me as their town healer and I accepted," she told him.  
  
"Well, that's nice!" Piers said.  
  
As Piers and Mia were having a nice conversation the parents of Isaac were having not as nice of a conversation.  
  
"You know, Kyle, the area around Mt. Aleph has been acting up," Isaac's mom said. "The earthquakes have become bigger and bigger, in fact, this morning there was an earthquake that knocked off one of my favorite pots and broke it."  
  
"I don't know what do, Dora," Isaac's dad responded. "There's no way to get into Sol Sanctum, and until we find a way there's nothing we can do!"  
  
"Look up, Kyle, it's noon time," she said.  
  
Just as she finished her sentence a huge earthquake hit Vaul and everyone was knocked down. No one was hurt but what came next would be a shock to everybody. 


	3. The New Adventure

As everyone got to their feet they heard a loud rumbling. Isaac climbed up a tower they had built in the edge of the town. From there you could see everything in Weyard with the help of a telescope.  
  
"You won't believe this!" Isaac yelled down to everyone. "The four lighthouses are sinking into the ground and a beam of light are coming out of each one! The lights are heading straight for Mt. Aleph!"  
  
The lights traveled across the sky like a rainbow until they all reached their destination, the top of Mt. Aleph. Then slowly, Mt. Aleph rose out of the earth. There was a big tremor as stone grinded against stone. It went on for about five minutes, and then, everything was back to normal again.  
  
"What's happening?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I don't know but the only way to figure out is to investigate," Mia answered.  
  
"That's a good idea!" Piers said. "Everybody must come so incase there's any danger we'll have a big enough army to defeat it. Anyways, we do have a group that saved the world, including me, so we should be fine."  
  
Everybody agreed and they traveled to Mt. Aleph. On the way some very low leveled monsters attacked them but Felix took care of them with one swing of his Sol Blade. When they reached Mt. Aleph they discovered that only half of it had risen out. There was no way to get into Sol Sanctum so they climbed to the top of Mt. Aleph where a mysterious, multicolored light was shining.  
  
"I'm getting tired!" Sheba complained when they were climbing to the top of the mountain.  
  
"We're almost there!" Garet encouraged.  
  
"You said that a half an hour ago!" she added.  
  
"Well, this time I mean it," he said.  
  
A half an hour later they had reached the top of the mountain. At the top was a portal made out of light.  
  
"Garet you liar!" Sheba yelled. "You said a few more minutes!"  
  
"We're there, aren't we?" Garet responded. "Hey, look, the lights were actually a portal."  
  
"That's what the colored lights were," Ivan figured out.  
  
"Ok, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers, and myself will go into the teleportation," Kraden said. "The rest of you stay here just incase."  
  
Everyone agreed and everyone that was going jumped into the portal. After Kraden went in, who was the last person, the portal disappeared.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sheba said looking back. "There's no heading back now."  
  
They were in a cave that was heading downwards in a spiral form. Everyone walked down and in a few minutes they reached the bottom.  
  
"This place looks familiar," Isaac said. "I know where this is, it's where the teleport was to the chamber with all the elemental stars."  
  
They were standing in the ruins of Sol Sanctum. There was rock all around and under their feet was the picture of the sun they saw before. There was still light shining down from above to form the shape of the sun.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Let's explore around," Mia said.  
  
As they were walking around Felix tripped over a rock. He grabbed another rock sticking out of the wall. As he did the rock he grabbed on bent down. The earth started rumbling and then a portal came from the front wall.  
  
"Fascinating, the rock was actually a lever to open the portal to the chamber with the elemental stars!" Kraden exclaimed.  
  
"But I thought that was destroyed when we visited last time?" Garet asked.  
  
"We'll have to go in the portal to see," Kraden answered.  
  
After everyone had jumped into the portal they emerged in the chamber with the elemental stars.  
  
"What the, it looks the exact same as when we came before!" Isaac said astonished. "And look it, the elemental stars are back!"  
  
"They must of come back in the beams of light!" Kraden guessed. "It must be the power of Alchemy that rebuilt the chamber and made Sol Sanctum rise out of the ground!"  
  
"And also made the lighthouses be sucked into Weyard," Piers added.  
  
They then heard something move and looked where the sound came from. There was Alex, just the same as usual. He hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"How did you survive?" Kraden asked.  
  
"I feed off the power of Alchemy, and I've finally returned all the elemental stars back to the chamber!" he answered. "Now I have a second chance of getting all the power because if the lighthouses are lit again both Isaac and me will lose our powers and they will belong to whoever is at the top of Mt. Aleph, who will be me. And now not only will I control Weyard, I will control the world of Alchemy too, which you will learn soon about, maybe."  
  
"Interesting!" Kraden said.  
  
"Quickly, everyone, grab the elemental stars before Alex gets them!" Isaac yelled.  
  
Alex quickly grabbed the Mars Star and teleported to the Jupiter Star. He grabbed that and teleported again. Mia had hopped across the rocks and was about to grab the Mercury Star when Alex appeared out of nowhere and took it. He then teleported to the Venus Star and took it also. He put the stars in his right pants pocket, which seemed to be made out of the same material that the bags that used to hold the elemental stars were made out of.  
  
"Goodbye for now, and maybe, forever!" Alex laughed with an evil touch.  
  
The earth started to shake and lava started to seep out of the ground under them.  
  
"The chamber is collapsing again!" Kraden yelled.  
  
Alex fired a beam of water at the wall and it cracked open. Behind it was another tunnel.  
  
"Lets follow him!" Jenna said.  
  
Everyone jumped across the rocks and jumped into the tunnel. Isaac was the last one to jump. After he jumped in a big rock fell behind him. He knew the chamber had collapsed again. It winded down like before but at the bottom was something very important, probably the reason Sol Sanctum was built. Alex was at the bottom putting his hand into a green, sticky, liquid that was in a small section of the wall. A portal them came out to the left side of him.  
  
"So you guys made it alive!" he said looking back. "Well then, you'll get to see the world of Alchemy, if you figure out what to do. Just in a few seconds the tunnel will be filled with lava and you will be burned to a crisp. So I say, farewell."  
  
Alex jumped into the portal and the portal disappeared behind him.  
  
"What do we do?" Sheba asked.  
  
All of a sudden there was a big rumble. There was a fizzing sound that came from atop. It started to come closer and closer. The lava had busted through the wall! 


End file.
